Three Little Kittens
by adodcefa
Summary: Megamind resives a devastating call telling him that his "brother" died leaving orphan his three little girls. What will he do when he's given full custody of said girls?  Megamind/roxanne
1. Summery

Three Little Kittens.

Notes: story is A/U and it is a Megamind and Dispicable Me cross over.

Summery; during one of his schemes Megamind resives a devastating call telling him that his "brother" in all but species and blood has died leaving orphan his three little girls. What will he do when he's given full custody of said little girls? will his life change for the better or for the worst?


	2. Chapter 1

Three Little Kittens

Notes: story is A/U and it is a Megamind and Despicable Me crossover.

Summery; during one of his schemes Megamind receive a devastating call telling him that his "brother" in all but species and blood has died leaving orphan his three little girls. What will he do when he's given full custody of said little girls? Will his life change for the better or for the worst?

Chapter one: Just A Phone call

Roxanne Ritchi sat on a chair in the middle of the large room; her hands were tied behind her back and her feet to the legs of the chair. She tried to look around the room trying to figure out where she was, but it was of no use since she still had that smelly potato bag over her head. She has been kidnap, again. Roxanne turned her head towards the familiar sound of the familiar voices coming from her left.

"Is everything ready Minion?" she heard the sexy voice of her kidnaper, Megamind.

People thought that she hated the blue villain, after all man had been kidnapping her for 15years. No, she did not hate Megamind that did not mean that she liked either. Roxanne had not had a normal life since she was in her mid teen, when Metro Dude had asked her out and Megamind had kidnapped her for the first time. She hates being kidnap, hates having the knocked out gas use on her, hates being tied up and use as the damsel in distress, and most of all she hates being rescue by mister goody two-shoes A.K.A Metro Man. Most of Metro City believes the rumors that she and Metro Man were dating that they were a couple and that pretty soon they would get married which by the way was a total lie. Those that did not believe the rumors believe that she and Megamind are secret lover and that she was suffering from Stockholm syndrome.

"Everything is ready Sir," Minion answer

"Good, good my friend," said Megamind "Now let us continue with our…"

Somewhere in the lair, a phone began to ring.

"What is that strange noise?" Megamind asked

"That Sir might be the ringing of the Lairs new phone. Should I answer it Sir?"

"No Minion. Let it ring it's probably one of those annoying telemakers."

"Tele-marketers, Sir" Minion corrected his master.

"That is what I said," Megamind said. "Now where were we? Ah, yes now I remember. Minion the bag!"

As soon as the smelly bag was off her head, she began to look around the room. The room was large with a circular dome for a ceiling; on her far left hidden by shadows was what looks like the outline of a huge telescope.

"Ah Miss Ritchi; how nice of you to stop by and visit."

Roxanne turned her head to look at Megamind who was seating in a tall black leather back chair with a brainbot on his lap.

"Would it kill you to wash the bag at least once?" Roxanne yelled at her blue kidnapper. She pretended to be angry at Megamind trying to ignore the fluttering butterflies in her stomach.

"To answer your question Miss Ritchi," Megamind said getting off his chair and walking toward her ignoring the ringing of the Lairs phone. "No, it won't kill me to wash the bag."

"Then why don't you ever wash it? That bag smell like something died on it."

"Have you forgotten that I'm a villain, Miss Ritchi? I do not Carrie bags that smell like roses, cinnamon, or lavender. If you want a bag that smells nice Miss Ritchi, then I suggest that you have one with you the next time that you're kidnap."

Metro Man was called and she gave him their location (the abandon observatory) only to find out that it wasn't true.

"Well, well, well Metro Man. It seems that you once again have fallen right into my trap."

"You can't trap justice, it's an idea a belief," Metro Man said

"Even the most heartfelt belief can be corroded over time."

"Justice is a none corrosive Metal"

"But metals can be melted by heat of rev-ange,"

"Its pronounce Revenge and it is best serve cold,"

"But it can easily be re-heated in the microwave of ev… Oh or crying aloud! Can't those Telemarketers take a hint and stop calling! I swear Minion if that phone does not stop ring I will chop someone's head off that someone is who ever that is calling. Whose idea was it to get a phone for the lair?"

"Yours Sir"

"Really, well that was a really stupid idea. Wait, where are you going?"

"to answer the phone, Sir" Minion told him.

"Hello you have called the lair of Megamind, the incredibly handsome criminal genius and of all villainy. this is Minion speaking, how may I help you?... Oh yes one moment Doctor." Minion said before passing the phone to Megamind.

"Ollo," Megamind said as soon as he took the phone walking to the farthest side of the room.

"Yes this is he… ah; DR. Nafario how have you been… wait that was you calling? I apology's I thought that you were one of those annoying telemarkers… WHAT! What the f*** do you mean that his dead!… How the f*** did that happened? …when did it happen? ….Does Mother know about this, has she been informed? …In the hospital, Why is she in the hospital? … A heart attack!"

Minion went to the controls and shut off both video and sound feed to the Metro Man Museum and the abandon observatory. He then call the brain bots telling them to stand by, make themselves invisible, and wait for further instructions.

Roxanne turns the rotating chair to see Megamind pacing back and forth with the cell phone in his ear listening to whoever this was. He would ask questions, he would yell at the person on the other end of the line, and sometimes he would curse. She had never before heard Megamind curse. Roxanne looked at Minion that was standing beside her before turning to watch Megamind.

"Thank you for calling me . When Mother wakes up please tell that I am on my way. Oh and Dr Nafario, don't leave the girls alone." Megamind said before closing the phone.

"sir. Is everything alright Sir?"

He stood still, with his eyes closed, and he was breathing hard. With an angry scream, he throws the phone at the wall where it bounce hit the floor. Another scream and Megamind hit the wall to his right, punching through the drywall and hitting a 2x4. He was shaking, his were tightly close, and a lone tear rolled down his cheek. Megamind ignored the pain that was shooting from his fist up his arm. He hit the wall for the second, third, fourth time; trying to take all the anger and pain that he was feeling at the wall. He felt the robotic arms of Minion grab him from the waist and pull him way from the wall carrying him out of the room.

"Minion put me down, put me down right Now! Minion!"

"No"

"You're forgetting your place Minion. PUT. ME. DOWN. NOW!

"No Sir, not until you calm down."

As soon as they arrived at the first floor of the lair Minion let go of his Master. The blue skin bright green eyes alien cradle his broken and bloody hand to his chest while with his other he wipe the tears that were freely rolling down his cheek.

"Sir, what happened?" Minion asked

"Hm?"

"You lost your composure back there. What happened?

"Michael died last night and Mother is in the hospital do to a heart attack."

"I'm so sorry Sir"

"Minion," Megamind said walking towards the back of the lair where his "room" was.

"Sir"

"Get me a plane ticket for the first plane to Washington."

"Right away Sir"

So what do you think? First time I write a Megamind story and first crossover that does not have Harry Potter. Now that I think of it maybe, I should also write a Megamind and Harry Potter crossover. So anyway what do you think of this chapter? Don't forget to leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Three Little Kittens

Notes: story is A/U and it is a Megamind and Despicable Me crossover.

Summery; during one of his schemes Megamind receive a devastating call telling him that his "brother" in all but species and blood has died leaving orphan his three little girls. What will he do when he's given full custody of said little girls? Will his life change for the better or for the worst?

Chapter 2:

Megamind drove halfway through the city before making a sharp U-turn going back the way he came from. He drove pass neighborhoods sometimes passing the same neighborhood twice or three times before going back on his way. He got on the freeway and did not get off until he reached the next city.

"What the hell happened back in the lair? What caused you to punch the wall and break your hand?" Roxanne asked

He looks in the rearview at his kidnapee before looking back at the road.

"What makes you think that my hand is broken Miss. Ritchi?"

"I'm not stupid Megamind. I saw you punch the wall, I saw your hand broken, that is the reason why your hand is bandage and in a sling."

"The reason that I broke my hand is none of your concern or the reason why I punch the wall and broke my hand is none of your business. Got that?"

"Alright, geez don't get mad at me"

"Mad at you, oh no Miss. Ritchi I'm not mad at you. I am mad at the son of a b***h that killed my brother. That is whom I'm mad at," he said

"Sorry"

He gave his kidnapee one last look before turning his attention back on the road. He got off the freeway and took the street driving for a few miles before stopping in front of a newspaper building that had the Daily Planet in big silver letter on the glass door.

"Where are we?" Roxanne asked as she looked out the window.

"We are in Metropolis in front of the Daily Planet where some of friends mine work here." Megamind said writing something in a piece of paper. "Here take this inside and ask for either Lois or Clark Kent."

A brainbot opened the door before pushing her out of the car. The door closed behind her and Megamind drove away before she could do or say anything. She was alone standing in front of the Daily planet with a piece of paper in her hand.

A black Toyota Avanza enters the parking lot of the Metropolis Airport looking for any place to park. After few minutes of driving, the hummer parked in an empty blue space that had a handicap sign on it. A handsome looking man stepped out of the car; he has light brown skin, medium short hair (slightly spiky), and wore dark sunglasses that hid his bright vivid green eyes, and a goatee on his chin. The man wore a black button up shirt that has a small blue lightning bolt pin on the pocket, black pants, and black Timberland boots.

Megamind grabbed the backpack the backpack that Minion had packed for him and had placed in the trunk while he had shower and try to mend his hand. Megamind took the little lightning bolt pin off his shirt pocket and ran a finger lightly over it. Soon the pin began to glow and pulse. Megamind throws the pin inside the car and close the door with the two brainbots still inside. Within a second, a pulsing blue light surrounded the car and with every pulse, the Toyota Avanza began to shrink. With his car the size of a toy car and safely inside his backpack Megamind makes his way out of the parking lot and into the airport to catch his flight.

He was only four years old when he for the first time managed to successfully escaped from prison. He had upgraded his prison made license plate tricycle (well he only added a basket so Minion could ride with him and a bicycle bell), and he together with Minion had created a riot during free time. While the guards and the Warden were busy with the prisoners little Megamind made his escape by using his binky to cut the fence wire. For two rode his trike only stopping for a bit of rest and some food. In the late hours of the second day the blue boy and his fishy friend enterd what look like a middle class neighborhood where all the grass was neatly cut, the flower beds well watered and well fertilize.

With the last of his strength little Megamind paddle his trike to one of the houses and hid it behind the porch wall and crawled under the porch swing and immediately fell asleep.

Few hours later little Megamind was woken by someone poking him with a stick. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes to see who was poking him the blue child realize two thing: 1) he was no longer under the porch swing, 2) he was laying on a couch with a blanket to keep him warm and a pillow under his head, and 3) he was getting annoyed with whoever was poking him. For a brief moment, he panic thinking the Warden had found him and was going to take him back to prison.

"I'm up; I'm up stop poking me," little Megamind said as he turned around to see who was that woke him up.

The person that was poking him was a boy about a year or two older than him. In his hand, the boy had a big fat pencil that he was using poking him. The boy had a round body and a small round face, black hair, gray eyes, and a large nose. Actually, the boy looks like the human version of the snowman that his uncle Yosef made for him some months ago.

"Hey you woke up. Ma' it woke up come quick it woke up." The boy shouted.

"I'm not an it," little Megamind said

"Not so loud son, we don't wasn't the neighborhood to know before Nafario get here to take a look at it."

"I'm not an it. I am a boy," little Megamind said

"You can talk? Hey ma' it also talk" the boy said looking up at someone standing behind the couch.

"I'm not an it," shouted little Megamind

That was how he met his first human friend. He had stayed with the Dahrson family for a few weeks before the warden found him and took him back to prison.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please buckle your seatbelts we will be landing shortly." One of the flight attendant said over the microphone "Don't forget to put away your loose items such as toys, books, phones, I pods . Thank you for flying American Airlines."

Megamind waited until the traffic in the isle had decapitated before making his way into the airport. This was not the first time that he had come to Washington to visit his brother and family and he sure hope that this was not the last. All though the flight he kept on wishing, hoping, praying that this was all a misunderstanding, that this was all a lie that Michael wasn't dead; he could probably be in the hospital suffering from some injury but not dead, anything but dead.

He looked around trying to see the baldhead and large nose of his brother. Michael had always waited for him near the terminal gate sometimes he came alone but sometime Michael would bring the girls with him.

"Hey look there he is," he heard the a familiar voice shout

"Where?" was the voice of a woman

"There, Uncle Solen"

"Uncle Solen, over here, Uncle Solen" he heard another familiar voice shout

Megamind turned around to see two of his three nieces running towards him. The first to reach him was the oldest 9-year-old Margret (or Margo, as she liked to be called) who was wearing a pair of converse boots, faded blue jeans, and a gray shirt that has a picture of a brown owl. Edith who was 5 years old reach him next, she wore all green from her green shoes to the green baseball cap on her head.

"How are my kittens?" Megamind asked hugging the two girls

"Uncle Solen we missed you so much."

"Mr. Dahrson," Megamind looked at the woman standing before him. She had a yellow dress and in her arm was little Agnes who was asleep.

"yes"

"Mr. Dahrson I'm Blanca Rosa I'm the girls sitter," she said shaking his hand. "I was told to pick you up and take you to the hospital where your mother is…Mr. Dahrson I'm sorry about your brother."

Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
